marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kallark (Earth-807128)
Affiliation Kallark left the Imperial Guard in the modern era, is there any evidence to suggest he's not merely appearing as just another part of the former Shi'ar Empire in proximity to Guardsmen and instead rejoined them in the Wastelands? -- Annabell (talk) 04:21, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :They are referred as the Imperial Guard by one of the Universal Church of Truths officers to the Matriarch when the message was received from Impulse who in every iteration is known as Impulse and not Pulsar. - Gijimu (talk) 04:40, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Pulsar is referred to as a Guardsman, but that's not what I'm asking. Is there any evidence at all that specifically Gladiator rejoined the Imperial Guard and is not merely another part of the former Shi'ar Empire in proximity to Guardsmen? -- 04:57, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :::Then why are every other Impulse character is mentioned as Impulse than Pulsar. The book states Imperial Guard. I think you are taking your power of Administrator and abusing it. - Gijimu (talk) 05:03, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::Did you even read the book? - Gijimu (talk) 05:04, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :::::Of course, did you even read my question? I wonder because you're talking about other members without ever addressing the actual question being asked here. -- Annabell (talk) 05:06, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I'll rephrase while providing examples, in the Prime Marvel Universe Kallark most recently appears alongside the Imperial Guard in both Mighty Thor Vol 2 and Thanos Vol 2, where he is commanding them, but is not himself a member. Is there evidence that this is not also the case in the future that is Earth-807128? -- Annabell (talk) 05:09, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::: Explain to me why the Church officer said it the right here then this answers your question! -- Gijimu (talk) 05:14, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :::: Read the Imperial Guard Training Academy page considering subguardian training even if it's not marked the name Impulse is replied as the subguardian for that category for the Imperial Guard. - Gijimu (talk) 05:19, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::: I think the crux of the question to me is if its not directly addressed in the series of his membership to the Imperial Guard, Is when does this reality diverge? I know the villain uprising is 50 years before Old Man Logan, but how far in the future of 2008 (the year Old Man Logan was published) was that uprising. Based on the ages of characters, it couldn't have been too far from that year (Marvel Time throws this off, but from a writing perspective, I'm assuming this reality to be somewhere around 2058). I'm not sure when he stopped being a Guardsman, Because if it diverges after he leaves and we have no evidence he rejoins, I think our current stance should be he's not a member. However, if he left after 2008 (our 2008) I'd argue he probably still a member 05:36, June 7, 2019 (UTC) -- Copeinator123 :::: Well I know that any kind of divergence most had already happened as it seems like the Church absorbed the Shi'ar Empire after it conquered it. So that would put Gladiator back into a lower position within the Church under the Matriarch and Galactus. And I just contacted the writer just for the heck of it to get any kind of answer hopefully. - Gijimu (talk) :::::In Earth-616 Kallark resigned from the Imperial Guard in , so it was the publication year after the original event, and per the sliding timescale that was basically fifty years before Old Man Quill, which has been a decade of publication time since he was a member in the Prime Marvel Universe. It's certainly unclear what may or may not have happened in the interim in an alternate reality, which is why I asked a question if there's something specific I may have overlooked instead of insisting it was one way or the other. -- Annabell (talk) 06:35, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :::::: Thanks for the Clarification Annabell, so to me since War of Kings happens within the same marvel year as the potential uprising and being mostly set in space it still likely happened and thus Gladiator is not a member. Unless the story explicitly points to Kallark and refers to him as a member. Just saying Imperial Guard in his prescene is not enough, that's would be like someone saying Fantastic Four in the prescence of She-Hulk and assuming that version was a member Copeinator123 (talk) 13:08, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: I understand the reference in War of Kings #6, what I am trying to explain is how can Gladiator still be the Majestor of the Shi'ar Empire if there is no more empire and the Guard got absorbed into the Church after they conqueror it. If he was still Majestor he would probably be just a figured head or puppet as the Matriarch holds the highest title under their respective god, Galactus. -- Gijimu (talk) 16:05, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not saying he's a Majestor if the Empire is defunct and part of the UCT now, I'm saying he didn't necessarily rejoin the Imperial Guard just because he's shown in their proximity. -- Annabell (talk) 18:38, June 7, 2019 (UTC)